Only Me or Maybe Not?
by secretlife92
Summary: Three friends deal with the romance, drama, horror, angst and other obstacles of being not just teenagers but supernatural ones at that. Inter-connecting one-shots about Caroline/Stefan/Bonnie.
1. A Fresh Start

**A/N:**** since Caroline, Stefan, and Bonnie are pretty much my top three favorite characters on the show (Not including Katherine. She would be my number one because well have you seen her****, she's freaking awesome). Anyways this is a story about how a friendship between the three of them grows and how they each help one another and become close through their everyday problems. I plan to make this story interconnecting one-shots. So they may bounce around a bit. Still hope you enjoy it.**

Stefan stared through the colossal shaped window in his room. The sun had just started to rise as the nocturnal closed their eyes and the day animals awoke. He had been standing here for the past five hours going back and forth between the two windows. Having not slept for the last eighteen hours, he had a lot to think about. Yesterday Elena and Damon had come to him and told him how they had felt about each other. He realized there was no humor in their voice and as they continued to talk Stefan's world fell apart.

Elena and Damon had both told him that they loved each other and at first Stefan wasn't mad. He had simply left the two standing in his room. Once he was outside and deep enough in the woods his anger started to show its head. That mixed wrath and fury had rained down upon him. He needed to let it out so he just punched the tree continuously. Even after it fell he continued to hit it until pieces started flying everywhere.

After thirty minutes of that the heartbreak finally set in and his hitting began to lessen as he hunched over crying in his hands. He knew it was only a matter of time before they wanted each other but he hoped that she wouldn't want him. He had no idea why it was such a surprise but it hurt even more to know it had finally happened.

Stefan thought about their words as he walked back to the manor. Stepping inside he sensed the two were still here. They began to talk as he closed the door, "Stefan we didn't do anything. I promise you, I would never do anything like that to you." Elena pleaded trying to get his attention.

He wanted to talk but he couldn't find the words to say, so he tried to walk up to his room, only to be stopped by Damon's voice. "We thought you should know."

"You thought I should know that my girlfriend and brother are in love with each other, again." He said still turned towards the stairs. His face muscles frozen, not moving an inch.

"It's better than us just sleeping with each other behind your back." His brother added. Looking over to Damon, Stefan lost it. Speeding to a stop in front of him, he held him up against the wall eyes darkening and veins becoming more vivid on his face.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" he asked placing a concerned look in his eyes for his heartbroken brother.

"I could." And boy did he want to.

"Don't," He felt Elena's hand on his forearm which helped him to relax. He let Damon go backing away from him slowly.

"I'm sorry." She said voice low but knowing that he could still hear her as loud as day.

He paused for a moment, looking between the both of them. "I can't do this, Elena can you please go."

She was broken by his request but did as he asked seeing how she was sure she had hurt him so much more. He turned to go upstairs hearing Damon speak behind him.

"He'll come around?" He said to her.

"He hates me now, he probably thinks I'm worst than Katherine."

"You are no Katherine, Elena." He could tell that those words from Damon soothed her because her heart slowed. "Want me to take you home?" He knew she answered yes because Damon's presence was gone.

That's how he ended up standing in front of the window. He turned to glance over his room to see it in disarray. Journals everywhere, desks broken, things cracked. He was sort of glad he couldn't sleep because he knew as soon as he closed his eyes he would see them.

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline were sitting at the Grille having lunch and analyzing Elena's whole situation. "I still can't believe Elena's in love with Damon. It's just so…ewwww." Caroline said placing a fry in her mouth.

"I didn't have to use my powers to see that coming." The witch retorted sipping some of her juice.

"And you didn't share this information with me."

"You are usually good at reading people. I thought you would know."

"I guess I have been off my game lately." Bonnie knew it was because she was going through changes, being a vampire and all. To be honest this was the first time in a while that she and Caroline were there old selves again. All the time they were spending collectively to make sure that Elena was okay had made them miss the old days of just being together and worrying about normal teenage girl stuff.

It had been a week since Elena had told them she had told Stefan she was in love with Damon. And they had been there for her anytime she needed it. They would listen as she cried about breaking Stefan's heart but still wanted to see where this thing with Damon could go.

Bonnie and Caroline being the friends they were spoke when they needed to and patted when necessary. They never gave Elena their opinions about the situation because it wasn't the time and she had other things to worry about.

"So what do you thinks' going to happen?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know but I hope everything turns out okay." Caroline thought about it, they had two friends who were hurt deeply; hearts breaking as they spoke and they were going to be there for both.

Caroline sat in Chemistry class listening to Dr. Williams go on about Oxidation-Reduction Reactions. Her eyes traveled to the empty seat that was usually occupied by Stefan. It had been three weeks and he still hadn't returned. She had stopped by the manor before and after school but according to Damon he wasn't home. She never happened to see him anywhere else and hoped that he was doing okay. Her eyes moved toward Bonnie who was staring at the same seat as well. She watched Bonnie's eyes meet hers and they had an understanding.

Bonnie looked back at Stefan's seat. She wasn't as worried about Stefan as Caroline was because she knew Stefan handled terrible problems well. She still wanted to make sure he was okay because while Elena had her, Caroline, Jeremy, Jenna, Matt, and Damon. Stefan only really had Elena and Damon, and they were a part of the problem, besides that he really had no one.

* * *

Once the bell rang for the second period Caroline waited for Bonnie by the door. When she came out, they made their way to Caroline's locker.

"Do you think he's okay?" She asked.

"It's hard to tell with him, but I hope so." Bonnie leaned against the locker while Caroline began exchanging books for next class. When she stopped midway, book not fully out of the locker but not in its place, Bonnie looked over before speaking "Caroline…Car—"

"We should go over there." She blurted out smile spread across her face.

"We both tried that, he's never there."

"Well what if we go now during school?" Bonnie placed a quizzical look on her face. "I mean he probably thinks that everyone is in school now."

"We are." Bonnie answered like the answer was obvious.

"I know but he would never suspect us to miss school and this would be the perfect time for him to be home."

"I don't know. I have Calculus next."

"Come on Bonnie, Stefan would do it for us." She knew that, he had done a lot for both of them.

"Fine but can we at least be back before school ends. I have to pick up Jeremy and Elena." Bonnie placed her books in Care's locker. "Are we taking my car or yours?"

"I parked closer to the building so we can take mine." The two made their way out, when a familiar voice caught their attention.

"Are you two skipping?" They turned to see a smiling Damon.

The pair had stopped, not in the mood to talk to him right now but they had begun to deal with the elder Salvatore a little more because of the feelings Elena had formed for him. "What are you doing here? Elena's in class right now?" Bonnie said.

"I know. I actually came here to talk to Alaric." Caroline's interest peeked a little.

"Is everything okay?"

"Sheriff Forbes found somebody in the woods today, so I'm going to see if Alaric knows anything." They relaxed a bit because when they were needed they would be called on.

"Well I guess we'll see you around then." Caroline said as the two began to turn around.

"If you're going to look for Stefan he's not at home."

"How do you know what we are about to do?" She asked crossing her arms.

"The two of you have been over to the manor almost every day for the past two weeks. I'm not an idiot."

"Could've fooled me," Bonnie whispered but still knew he heard, because of the smile on his face. "Well thanks for that information." She added sarcastically.

"However I can help." He said turning his back. "Talk to you later. Barbie. Judgy."

Bonnie kept an eye on him as he turned away. She had come to understand Damon a little throughout this whole ordeal. Watching him watch Elena when no one else was looking or talking to the brunette even though she was miserable had told her that. While he put on a smile and pretended nothing was wrong she knew his heart had broken too. Knowing Elena would never fully be with him without the blessing from Stefan or that she would never love him like she loved Stefan, had made him despairing. Damon had his own insecurities to deal with and while she did feel sad for him at times, when he opened up his mouth, the feeling vanished until he shut it again. When she realized he was disappearing into the school she turned to get into the car with Caroline.

"So are we still going to the manor?"

"Yeah," Caroline started the car and drove out the parking lot onto the road.

They were standing in front of the manor, before Care knocked hard on the door. There was no answer so she knocked again. "Maybe Damon was right, maybe he's not home," Bonnie spoke observing the Salvatore's home.

"Well if he's not home he won't mind if we go in." Caroline said and pushed the door open. "Alright I know that they are vampires but seriously they don't lock doors around here."

"Who's going to come in here? They can take care of themselves." Bonnie answered. Caroline listened for a minute.

"Okay if he is here he's not downstairs. So next stop Stefan's room." Bonnie closed the door behind her and followed her blonde friend upstairs.

"Where exactly is his room?" Bonnie asked.

"I think it's this way." She led her curly-headed friend into the door by the top of the steps and there were steps leading to another level. They began to make their way up to the next door. "I guess this is it."

Caroline opened the door and their eyes widened at the room around them. It was a mess, shelves broken, books scattered all over the ground, and packs of blood lying around.

"You still think he's okay?" Caroline asked. Bonnie was still taking the room in before she answered.

"Okay so maybe he lost it a bit." Bonnie was looking at the mess when a picture caught her eye. She grabbed the sepia image. She knew about Katherine and how she and Elena looked just alike, but to actually see it still gave her goose bumps. She placed the picture back down and continued to look around.

Caroline noticed how the only things on his bed were his cell phone and journal. She grabbed his phone and read the call log. "At least we know he got our calls. Elena has called him at least twice a day every day."

"Did he answer any of them?"

"No they all read missed calls, but he has a lot of messages in his voicemail."

"Has he called anyone else?"

"Nope," She placed the phone back down and picked up his journal.

"Caroline I don't know if reading that's a good idea. He may have stuff in there that he doesn't want anyone to read."

"I know but we need to know the last time he was here." Bonnie knew it was the only way. She made her way over to the bed and sat beside Caroline. Care opened it up to the last entry. The date was from yesterday;

_It's not getting any better. I just want to leave but something's stopping me. Maybe it's me knowing that she won't be with him if I stay or the fact that I just don't want to ever leave her. In the morning I go to the woods and hunt because the poor animals are the only things I can take my anger out on. During the night I go as far away as I can until the sun comes up. I try my best to not be home when Elena's not in school because I know she wants to talk to me but I'm not ready to speak to her or Damon yet. I begin to wonder if my friends are even worried about me. Perhaps I don't even have friends. If I did I don't believe that they would come for me. Why would they? They're her best friends and the only reason they dealt with me was because I dated her. Now they have no reason to be my friends. Now would've been a good time to call Lexi up and talk. I sit on my bed getting ready to go to sleep hoping I don't wake up due to some nightmare about Damon and Elena but I can't be too hopeful. The blood pouch in my hand is empty and I think I need to go to sleep before I—_

"You know it's rude to read peoples personal stuff?" Bonnie and Caroline both looked up quickly to see Stefan standing in his doorway. They dropped the journal and hopped off the bed.

"Stefan we have been looking for you for the past two weeks." Caroline yelled as Stefan threw his jacket on the bed and walked past her into the bathroom. "You can't call anyone and tell them you're okay."

He walked back out the bathroom staring at her, "You're not my mother Caroline."

"But we're your friends." Bonnie threw in. He looked over to her as she began to talk. "Look you may think the only reason we are here is because of Elena but you're wrong. We're here because we care Stefan."

"We don't want anything to happen to you." Caroline took over again.

"You must've forgotten what I am." He answered.

"That's not what I mean." She paused to get her words together. "Not physically hurt, more like mentally or emotionally. We are teenage girls, we know what a broken heart can do and so should you. A hundred and some odd years on this planet should have taught you that by now. Isn't that the reason you're dead now because of love."

"And though I don't really care if vampires just start dropping dead, we would miss you if you ever left." Bonnie added not knowing if that was helping but making sure he understood where they were coming from.

"You have been a big part of keeping the town safe and everyone we care about. It's about time someone else did the same for you." Stefan sat there listening to Caroline, not moving or saying a word. "You are the reason I'm still alive, in the not completely dead sense, and functioning like a normal person."

"And the reason that I'm not dead or completely obsessed with killing every vampire there is."

"You're Elena's best friends, isn't it weird for you to be here?" He asked really wanting to know the answer to that.

"We are, but we're also your friends too Stefan. Elena will understand why we both came to this arrangement. She knows you've become a part of our lives as well, so we can't just leave you hanging to deal with this all by yourself." Bonnie said sitting next to him on the edge of the bed.

He finally looked up, the scowl wiped clean from his face, "It's good to know that you guys care."

"We always will." Caroline added sitting on the opposite side of him. He was quiet for a moment letting it simmer in.

"Do you think she will be happier with him?" Caroline and Bonnie didn't know how to answer that. Of course they had thought about it but they didn't know what to tell him.

Caroline saw how Elena and Damon were together; they seemed to enjoy each other's company. Even if Elena was mad at Damon she would still laugh at his jokes or things he said and forgave him almost all the time for the things he did. Then Damon never seemed to be mad at Elena, he didn't always agree with what she did sometimes but he never had gotten angry with her. She thought they wouldn't be a bad couple; they would have their problems just like any other couples. Caroline looked over to Bonnie who was staring down at the ground.

Elena and Damon together wasn't the "worst" idea she could think of. He wouldn't deliberately hurt her and from what Bonnie had seen he deeply cared for her beautiful friend. They were the same if you thought about it, they both were loyal to the people they loved proving that by not sleeping with each other behind Stefan's back, but going to him and telling him how they felt. Bonnie had to admit she didn't really care much for Damon, but the two being together wouldn't make her vomit at the sight.

"I'm assuming by your silence that you think she will be." He said hurt returning to his eyes.

"I don't necessarily think she'll be happier but she would be happy." Caroline said trying to make him feel good but still being honest.

"Come on Stefan," Bonnie said with a smile on her face "no one will make Elena as happy as you've made her. You came and turned her back into joyful and loving self. Besides if he does do anything to hurt her I will burn his ass to a crisp."

"And I'll bring the water to start the fire." Caroline added with a smile. She looked over to see the smile appear on his face, along with a light laugh, "See that was what we came here to do."

"Thank you." He said very grateful they were here.

"That's what friends are for." Bonnie alleged.

"And we're the best at that." Caroline continued. Bonnie looked down at her watch.

"Caroline it's time for us to go."

"Well hopefully we start seeing you around again." Caroline said. "History class was so much better having someone who had lived through it all being there." Stefan smiled as the two made their way to the door.

"Oh, one more thing to show you how awesome being friends with us is." Bonnie grinned and closed her eyes. She began to chant and everything in his room began to move. The broken shelf was back up against the wall, the destroyed desk was amended, and the journals began to fly towards the shelf stacking themselves up. She continued to chant as everything moved back to its place.

She finished up opening her eyes to the clean room and smile on Stefan's face. "Oh yeah, Bonnie's awesome!" Caroline spoke pulling her friend into a hug. "Now do you think you can do that to our garage, my mom has asked me to clean it out and ew it totally has bugs all over the place."

"Good to know being a vampire hasn't made you any less of a girl." Bonnie joked pulling Caroline out of the room to a now happy Stefan.

Back in the car Caroline looked over to Bonnie, "Do you think we made our point?"

"Yup now maybe he will know that he always has someone to talk to."

* * *

Stefan was sitting on the Gilberts front porch. He had been there for a minute now, contemplating what exactly he was going to say to her, when he heard the door open. His brother stepped out and immediately looked over to him.

"Stefan?" Hearing the name Elena walked out onto the porch glad that he was actually here.

"I came to talk to you."

"I better go then."

"The both of you," Damon stopped and turned back to his brother. Elena moved over to the chairs and took one. Damon followed her and stood with his back leaning up against the house.

Stefan was quiet again as he tried to piece together everything he was going to say. It was silent for another ten minutes before he finally started to talk. "For the last three weeks I have been trying to ignore the both of you. I couldn't stand to look or think about you, so I tried to keep myself busy. Hunting and running until I couldn't anymore. I didn't want to think about the girl I loved leaving me for my brother and my brother loving the woman I loved. Every time I thought about it I wanted…needed to cause pain to something."

He looked over to Elena who had sorrow in her eyes for ever causing that in him. He sighed and then continued "Damon. You're my brother, my family and though you're the biggest pain in my ass, I love you and wouldn't want anything terrible to happen to you. At least if there was something I could do about it. I actually want you to be happy, to be like you were before you became who you are today. The only time I get to see my brother from 1864 is when Elena's around." Damon looked away letting his brothers words sink in.

"Elena. I love you so much, but I'm not who you want anymore. Apparently I'm not enough for you."

"Stefan—" She started.

"Let me finish. Damon's who you want and I will never know why for sure. I guess you fell in love with the same Damon that I call my brother. Looking back now I see that he could make you happy. So I'm giving you what you are asking for, not my blessing but something close to it because I doubt that it will work out between the two of you but me telling you that isn't going to stop you from wanting to try. So be together, see for yourselves that you two aren't made for each other like you think." Stefan knew it sounded sort of harsh but hoped they didn't expect him to ever really support or like this relationship.

He looked at the two who were looking at each other, love filling their eyes. He had to get away as soon as possible. He was walking down the stairs when Elena called him. "Stefan?"

"Yes?"

"What made you decide to do this?"

"When I thought of you two being together, I thought I would be alone and by myself, no one to talk to or bother me. No one who would care for me anymore, I was proven wrong. Turns out that I have great friends here who do and I plan on making sure I keep them in my life." He finished and walked off leaving the two on the porch. Once he got to the corner, he turned back around, he wasn't sure why he did, but when he did he saw Damon and Elena kiss. He felt the pain in his chest grow watching them, but knew it would be okay. He had people who cared for him and that's what he would need to get use to the fact that the two most important people to him were in love.

* * *

The next day at school Caroline was sitting on the bench by the basketball court, checking her make-up in her mirror. "Bonnie do you have any lip gloss without glitter or sparkles in it?"

"Of course," She went through her bag and handed the cherry lip gloss to her friend.

"Thanks!" Applying the gloss she looked in the mirror to see Stefan standing there. "Damn Stefan," She said dropping the mirror "you scared me."

She bent down to pick it up and Bonnie turned to look at him, "you decided to come back?"

"Yeah,"

"How many times have you reenrolled in school?"Caroline asked actually curious about him missing classes.

"This would be my second time."

"Seems like more than that, but glad to have you back." Stefan smiled. Caroline and Bonnie got up and walked to class with Stefan next to them.

As they continued to talk about his attendance at school and why he was still in school after all these years, he shook his head left to right. Being friends with a woman was something he was use to, but somehow he knew being friends with these two supernatural teenage girls would be different than he expected. The thought made him grin from ear to ear because right now different is what he needed.

**A/N:**** Hoped you liked it. To me the Caroline/Stefan/Bonnie friendship would be funny and awesome at the same time, having Caroline being well Caroline, Stefan being serious, and Bonnie being bubbly and sweet sounds great. Of course the girl's friendship with Elena would still be intact as well.**

**Sorry for any errors or grammatical mistakes.**

**Anyways, let me know what you think about the friendship between these three and please review. Thanks!**


	2. Cheerleading Practice

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, faves and alerts. Here's the next chap.**

_Cheerleading Practice_

"And five, six, seven, eight," Caroline began as she stood in front of the cheerleading team, who were practicing in the gym. The competition was coming up and during that time of year, practice was held every day for two hours. She made sure that she ate, slept, and breathed cheerleading. The team knew that this was the time that there captain would kind of be a bitch, but they knew it was for a good cause.

Caroline was watching the girls when her eyes landed on one of them, who seemed off beat. "Stop, Stop. Sarah that's all wrong."

"What? What did I do wrong?" her chest heaving up and down as she spoke.

"Its bend, kick, pause, not pause, bend, kick." The girl Sarah placed her hands on her hip sighing at the cheerleading captain, "Either get it right or quit."

"I'm trying." The brunette spoke trying to catch her breath. The girl had only been on the cheerleading team for two months but was getting use to Caroline's need to have everything perfect.

"You know what while you continue to try, everyone else can take a break." Sarah huffed as she went over the routine again. Caroline moved to the bench and sat down taking out her bottle of water from her bag.

"You've always been crazy with a little bit of power." Bonnie said sitting in front of her on the gym floor stretching her legs.

"See Bonnie you get me. I wish everyone else would." The witch laughed and continued to stretch. Caroline turned her head to see Elena walking towards the two of them. She was on the phone talking and Caroline didn't need to eavesdrop to know she was talking to Damon. The smile on her face said it all.

Elena and Damon had been dating for a while now. They were actually kind of cute together, and Bonnie used the term "cute" loosely. Elena was now standing in front of them as she wrapped up her conversation. "See you in a minute. Bye." She hung up the phone and looked over to her friends. "Hey guys. What's going on?"

"Bonnie, Do you see what I see?" Caroline joked looking over to Bonnie who stood up.

"It's the creature best known as Elena." She said in her best Aussie accent. "It seems as though it may have been hibernating."

"I think it's has been mating with the other species, known as 'Damon'." The Blonde said in air quotes.

"Alright you guys very funny." Care and Bonnie burst out laughing, as Elena took a seat. "I know I've been busy but Aunt Jenna has been asking me to go over the history archives with her and then when I'm not with her I'm at school or with Damon."

"No time for your friends anymore?" Caroline asked.

"That's why I'm here. What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Well I was going home to pamper myself of course and then try to get the routine right." answered staring at her friend.

"I was going to help her out."

"Good. I wanted to know could you have dinner with Damon and I." she said so fast that her words ran over each other.

"Uhh, excuse me." Caroline started,

"I wanted to know could you have dinner with Damon and me." She said slower this time, a begging smile starting to appear on her face.

"Why?" The girls asked in unison.

"I think it would be good for you guys to like Damon a little better."

"Not gonna happen." Bonnie said shaking her head from side to side, "Not in a million years."

"Come on Bon. Help me out Caroline." Elena moved to her blonde friend eyes pleading.

"I don't know Elena. As of right now I'm kind of agreeing with Bonnie." The smile on Bonnie's face grew, as Elena's saddened.

"Please. I know he isn't the greatest person but I love him and it would be nice to have a conversation with my friends and boyfriend without the mention of somebody trying to kill us." The bubbly blonde understood her invitation. She just wanted them to get along when they weren't trying to defeat a common enemy.

"Bonnie I think we should go?" Bonnie whipped her head so fast she had to stop for a minute and feel her neck.

"Really Care, you're on Elena side?"

"There are no sides. Our friend just wants us to have a nice dinner with her and her boyfriend, so why shouldn't we."

"Umm, I don't know maybe because we hate him."

"Not hate, but strongly dislike the vamp and that doesn't' matter because we love Elena. We should just go."

"Thank you Care," Elena said happy one of her friends was agreeing with her.

"Fine but only because I love Elena, I'm pretty sure I'll still hate him afterwards"

"Strongly dislike" Elena said trying to make the word sound less harsh.

"Whatever."Bonnie said.

"Great. We're cooking tomorrow night be at the manor at seven." She hugged her friends, as the sound of her phone went off. "Alright gotta go, that's Damon telling me he's outside."

"Later." Both girls said as she turned and left. Caroline watched as her friend walked out the door. She was really excited about tomorrow because it had been a while since her, Bonnie, and Elena had hung out. She thought it was sort of weird that as Bonnie and she were getting close again, Elena was straying further away from them. She didn't want to blame it on Damon though. She knew he was having a hard time getting his brother back again. Bonnie on the other hand didn't mind blaming it on him saying that when Stefan and Elena were together at least all three of them could hang out.

The fact that Elena was so busy all of a sudden kind of made it easier for Caroline to spend time with Stefan and Bonnie. She was getting up to get the all the cheerleaders back when she saw Stefan walk in through the opposite gym door. Once he got to them, he greeted and took a seat. "Hey."

"Hi Stefan," Bonnie said, getting up to grab her water bottle.

"Stef, what's going on?" Caroline asked now stretching.

"I wanted to know could I get a ride home with one of you."

"Sure I can give you a ride, but we have to make a stop over to Bonnie's." Care answered.

"No problem." He sat down as Caroline had a realization.

"Hey Stefan, Bonnie and I are going shopping for Tyler's party."

"Wait, that's not for another month." Bonnie said looking at her friend.

"Right that means we have four weeks to pick out the perfect outfit."Bonnie laughed as Caroline's face lit up.

"Thanks, for letting me know." She smiled and turned back towards Stefan. "Do you wanna come?"

"I'll think about it." He said placing his backpack on the ground. "I'll just wait here until you guys are finish."

Caroline grabbed Bonnie's arm and pulled her back to the center of the gym. "Breaks over everyone, Sarah did you get it right?" the girl nodded her head. "Alright let's see it."

The cheerleaders all got into formation as Caroline began the countdown. Stefan watched them move, it wasn't the first time he had seen them perform but it was the first time he had seen them practice and from the looks of it Care was a pretty intense captain. They looked good though. The male cheerleaders were now moving to throw the girls up in the air. He saw one of the boys that were on the football team tossing a girl in the air. He figured that Caroline let him join in the off season because it was competition time and they needed the extra power.

He saw a brunette girl, who he assumed was Sarah, cheering when she stumbled over another girl's foot and fell back. He looked over to Caroline who had steam coming from her ears, but before she could scream at the girl the brunette spoke. "Caroline this routine isn't going to work. Something's missing."

"Maybe you're right." She said relaxing. "Give me a minute to think."

"We need a whole new routine." Sarah said. Caroline knew didn't have time to make a whole new routine and have the team perfect it. She was staring at the ground when a thought crept into her mind. Maybe she didn't have to change the entire routine just the part Sarah continued to mess up on. She moved her eyes over to Stefan who was looking at the rest of the team. When he finally gave Caroline eye contact, an evil smile grew on her face.

"What's wrong?" He said standing up.

"You're a quick learner right."

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" He looked at Caroline as her eyes moved from him to the team and back.

"No."

"Oh come on Stefan. You're athletic and in shape, and you're a quick learner."

"I'm not a cheerleader though." He said making his way to the door. "I'll just come back when you are finished."

"Please, if you're really my friend you would." She bribed him knowing that Stefan would do anything for his friends; she knew it was on its way to working because he stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah Stefan," Bonnie threw in "As long as you don't mess up. Then you would have to feel the wrath that is Caroline." The two girls gave him the best puppy dog face they could muster up and it took him all of five seconds to give in.

He smiled, "Fine. What do I have to do?"

"Stefan you're awesome." She said pulling him back towards the group. She stood in front of the team in think mode. "Okay this is what we're going to do. Sarah you are going up in the air."

"I can't."

"Why not?" the captain asked intrigued.

"I'm scared of heights." Caroline let out a snicker.

"You're only going to be like 12 feet up in the air and Stefan has great reflexes. Just try it first." She shrugged her shoulders and moved towards Stefan. "Alright both of you watch Finn and I."

Stefan kept his eyes on the two as Finn lifted Caroline up. She had positioned her arms in a V formation. She then twisted and fell back into his arms. "See that's not that bad. It's not like I'm going to tell him to throw you up in the air. You might not come down for a few minutes."

Only Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline laughed at the inside joke. "Come on let's try this."

Stefan and Sarah moved to position. He grasped her by the waist throwing her up in the air, and then held on to her feet. She was up for two seconds before she looked down and fell. Lucky for her Stefan's quick reflexes helped.

"Sorry." She said, looking to Caroline who was about to give up on the whole idea.

"I'll do it." Bonnie said sensing her friends stress. "It can't be that hard."

"Thank you. At least someone is willing to work with me." Bonnie moved to Stefan.

"Alright Stefan, don't drop me. I'm trusting you with my life."

"Have I let you down before?"

"Okay let's go." Caroline began. Bonnie stood in front of him and he took a hold of her throwing her up. She got up perfectly and was standing in the right position.

"I can work with that." Stefan was glad he could help. He was still holding her up when he saw the two of them come in; Elena and Damon were smiling as they spoke to each other. That feeling in his stomach came back and his concentration of the petite witch in his hands was gone. She stumbled and it took him a minute to realize she was falling.

He quickly caught her. Once she was on the ground she turned towards him, "Stefan, Did you almost drop me?" She asked smacking his chest.

"I didn't though that has to count for something?" Bonnie stood momentarily shocked at the déjà vu feeling. Those words were the exact words she had heard from Damon before. The fact that he had said them in the same way that Damon did made goose bumps appear on her arm.

Stefan noticed this and rubbed her arm, "what?"

"I just realized that you really are Damon's brother. It's kind of creepy." She said smiling.

"Great Stefan, Welcome to the Mystic Falls Cheerleading team!" Caroline said too excited.

"Translated that means welcome to Caroline's world where her rules are the only rules." Sarah said whispering to a grinning Bonnie and Stefan.

"Alright everyone you guys can go. Bonnie and Stefan, we have some work to do so I need to see you two an hour before practice." Bonnie agreed. She watched as the team dispersed. Stefan still stood in the same position and when she followed his stare, her eyes landed on Elena. She was walking down to where there bags had been, and picked up the bag that she figured Elena had left only a few minutes earlier. Bonnie didn't understand why she brought Damon in. She sensed his eyes on Bonnie and Stefan as they stood there watching Elena, but she didn't want to look at him. Rubbing Stefan's back she spoke.

"They still bother you, huh?" He finally turned his head away from the two people as they exited the gym.

"I guess I'm just not use to seeing him with her, yet."

"You know what would help, not giving them all your attention every time they walk in a room together. It's only going to make it harder for you." Caroline said walking up behind him.

"You're right."

"Of Course I am. Now let's get out of here." They walked over to the bench grabbing their bags and walking to the exit.

"Hey Stefan have you ever smiled for more than a minute before?" Caroline asked watching Bonnie laugh aloud.

"I'm starting to." He said smirk plastered on his features.

**A/N:**** Hoped you enjoyed!****! Sorry for any mistakes. Review Please.**


	3. Dinner At the Salvatore's

_Dinner at the Salvatore's_

Stefan was getting ready to go to school. He had been starting to feel a little better thanks to Caroline and Bonnie. They kept his mind off of things and helped plaster a smile on his face. He was lucky to still have them in his life.

He was grabbing his jacket when he felt his brother's presence. "How may I help you?" He said politely because even though Damon was dating his ex girlfriend, and he had every reason to hate him, his southern manners—and the fact that he was genetically linked to the blue eyed specimen—made it hard.

"I know that you don't necessarily like talking to me or Elena, but I… we would appreciate it if you would join us for dinner." Stefan face read 'did you really just ask me that', his heart said 'like hell I would', and his mind said 'maybe one day but not anytime soon' "I know it's a lot to ask after everything that has happened."

"It is."Stefan interrupted him. Damon stopped speaking to rearrange his words.

"I know that you still love Elena and want her to be happy. I want to show you that she is."

"I want her to be happy, I do, but I don't know if I'm ready to see her when she is, at least not yet. It makes the fact that I'm still heartbroken over this woman who flaunts her relationship around, seem pathetic."

"You won't be there alone, the witch and the blonde will be there also." Stefan thought about this, it would make it easier for him to share the same breathing space with Elena and Damon. And Caroline did say it would be easier for him once he got use to seeing them together.

"I don't know."

"That's fair but when you make up your mind the dinner will be here, tonight at seven o'clock." With that Damon turned and exited his brother's room.

"Do we really have to go?" Bonnie said walking beside Caroline. They were headed to the bench to eat lunch.

"Bon, it can't be that bad. Suck it up and deal with it." The witch pouted her lips as she sat her tray down.

"Fine," Caroline laughed, Bonnie gave up so easily. She was pretty sure she would go on about Damon being the devil and all but she just agreed, which was fine with her. What Caroline didn't understand was why Bonnie was having a really hard time trying to like Damon. Her thoughts were halted when she heard her friend's voice, "Do you think Stefan's going to be there?"

"Yes, I am." He said grabbing a seat next to her. She flushed from embarrassment then turned to look at him.

"It's not going to be weird for you." Bonnie asked trying to see if she was the only one who felt this way.

"It won't be if you don't make it." Caroline butted in giving Bonnie a warning look that said if you talk Stefan out of this we will have a big problem. Bonnie glared back but didn't say anything else.

"I'm pretty sure it'll still be weird though." Stefan said coming to Bon's rescue.

"At least I have someone who agrees with me. Caroline over her thinks that this is going to be tension-free."

"I don't think that. I think it'll be whatever we make."

"That's a good way to see it." Stefan said pondering the idea. Caroline smiled and took a bite of her apple.

Stefan ate his lunch and included himself in any part of Bonnie and Caroline's conversation that he could. His thoughts then seemed to travel to why it was that Bonnie didn't want to go to this dinner. Was she really having such a hard time trying to get along with Damon? Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, Alaric and even he had constantly fought with the dark haired vampire but all seemed to forgive him just as quickly.

What made Bonnie hold out for all this time? He didn't want to say because of her Grams death or because he tried to kill her because Damon had killed Jeremy and Alaric, turned Alaric's wife into a vampire, used Caroline as a chew toy, made his life a living hell for a century and repeatedly got on Elena's bad side. At first Bonnie not wanting to be bothered with Damon was understandable but now not so much. As the bell rang for next class they all departed to their next periods.

Caroline was getting dressed ready to get this evening over with. She knew it was going to be a tough one because Bonnie didn't want to be there and Stefan had to eat dinner with his brother and ex-lover. Putting on her earring she heard her phone ring.

"Hello…Hey Elena. You sound nervous."

"I am. I have a feeling this dinner is going to be hell."

"It'll be fine."

"I just talked to Bonnie and she sounded irritated and Stefan still won't say more than two words to me." Caroline tried to soothe her friend again.

"Listen it'll be fine, I promise. Do you need me to come over early and help with anything?"

"Well Damon and I are almost finished cooking, but could you stop by the bakery and pickup the strawberry cheesecake we ordered?"

"I can do that."

"Thank you, Caroline."

"Just make sure to relax." Elena laughed on the other side of the phone and Caroline knew that her words were finally seeping into her friends head. "I'll see you in a bit."

They said bye to each other and Caroline hung up the phone. She looked in the mirror once more to make sure that everything was okay, put on her lip gloss, and headed down stairs. She was grabbing her jacket when she thought she'd send a quick text to Bonnie and Stefan. After pressing the send button she placed the device in her purse and made her way to her car.

Bonnie looked down at her phone and read the incoming message.

It'll b ova b4 U no.

She smiled Caroline was going to try to make this night enjoyable for everybody. Bonnie was still sitting on the bed, she was going to enjoy this, the best that she could. Grabbing her keys she headed to her hybrid and began her journey to the Salvatore manor.

Pulling up at the front, she got her purse and made her way to the door. Breathing in deeply, she lifted her hand and knocked twice.

Stefan was sitting in the foyer when he heard the door. He strolled over and opened it up to see Bonnie's smiling face. "Hey."

"Hi Stefan," She came in and Stefan helped her with her jacket, hanging it up in the closet by the door. "Is Caroline here yet?"

"No, she went to the bakery for Elena." Bonnie nodded her head as Stefan led her into the living room. Damon and Elena came out of the kitchen and towards the witch. She hugged Elena and gave her a smile.

"Glad you decided to come, Bon."

"Anything for you,"

"Bonnie." Damon said trying to be civil to her. She only gave him a small smile and nodded acknowledging his greeting. Elena wasn't pleased with it but knew she had to ease Bonnie into liking Damon. She was about to say something to her friend when there was another knock at the door.

"I'm guessing that's Caroline." Elena moved towards the door letting the blonde in.

"Hey Lena," She hugged her friend and gave her the desert.

"Care, thanks again."

"No problem." She turned towards everyone else. "Hello Damon. Stefan. Bonnie." They retorted back as they heard the sound of the oven beeping.

"Dinners ready." Elena said walking back into the kitchen. "Come on Damon I need you to do one more thing."

The two faded into the kitchen, as Stefan, Bonnie, and Caroline took their seats at the table. "We're going to have fun tonight guys. Enjoy the food and the company."

Stefan agreed but Bonnie had been quiet. When Damon and Elena came back out they placed the lasagna, bread, and salad on the table, then took their seats. There was an awkward silence between them all until Caroline spoke.

"The lasagna is amazing. Did you get it out of a box or is it homemade?" Caroline said because she knew that her friend was no top chef when it came to cooking.

"Ha ha, but it's actually homemade, Damon made It." The sound of someone coughing caught their attention. Bonnie was grabbing a napkin to cover her mouth, when Stefan patted her back.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. She cleared her throat and nodded yes.

Caroline looked over to Bonnie she knew what that was and if she knew what that was she was sure Elena did too. She watched as Bonnie looked back down playing with the food on her plate. Her promise to Elena was not going to be broken; tonight was going to be fun.

"So Elena, are you coming to see us kick some ass at this year's cheerleading competition?"

The brunette smiled as her eyes left Bonnie's face. "Where's the competition this year?"

"Florida. And this year we have added an extra cheerleader."

"Do I know her?" Elena asked picking up a forkful of food.

"He's sitting at this table." Damon and Elena's eyes moved towards Stefan who was looking at Caroline.

"Really?" Damon said a smile forming on his face. "A cheerleader Stef? It's nothing wrong with that at all." Damon said sarcastically as he laughed.

"There's nothing wrong with being a male cheerleader." Caroline said helping to defend Stefan.

"Yeah you're right but it's something wrong with being a blood thirsty monster and cheering."

"I'm okay with it."Caroline inserted again.

"You're special Barbie." He said sipping his drink. Elena looked over to Stefan, who just smiled back.

"So Stefan, do you like it?" she said trying to see if they could get a conversation started.

"It's okay." Elena lowered her head. She didn't want him to respond with two word sentences to her for the rest of her life. Caroline huffed again she had to come to the rescue, Stefan and Bonnie were not making this dinner any less awkward than it already was. She would make Elena feel better by trying to get to know Damon a little better.

"Who taught you how to cook?" She asked eyes traveling over to Damon who sat at the head of it.

"I spent a few years in France and learned some things."

"Was it just as beautiful as it is today?"

"It was even better." Caroline smiled; she had always wanted to see the world. Now being a vampire and living forever she would eventually get the chance.

"I can't wait until I can explore the world, the beautiful places and different cultures."

"You'll love it. Just ask Stefan." He said looking over to his brother. "Tell Caroline what you think of the world?"

"It's so many ways to explain it."

"I only have eternity for you to tell me."Caroline laughed along with everyone else at the table, except for Bonnie. When they heard the metal fork hitting the plate all eyes were on her.

"Are we really about to talk about this?" Bonnie said to Caroline, who was about to speak when Elena started.

"Bonnie…" The witch looked toward Elena.

"I'm just asking her a question."

"Do you have to be rude?" She retorted getting a look from Bonnie.

"Rude would've been me throwing up this dinner, or making remarks when you tried to talk to Stefan, or when you call yourself being romantic with Damon. So if you think that's rude I have whole list of things that I can do to add to that list."

"Bonnie, why are you acting like…" Elena said but was cut off by her friend.

"Like what, like a bitch?"

"You know I wasn't going to say that?" She said her eyes showing it all. Bonnie looked around the table to see Caroline still shocked at her outburst while Damon and Stefan just sat back not saying a word.

"You might as well have. I mean I don't know why the hell I'm here, listening to him talk about his life. To be honest I couldn't give a damn."

"Bonnie what's your problem?" Caroline said blue eyes staring deep into Bonnie's green.

"My problem, for starters I don't even want to be here, I can't stand his ass, and this whole situation is just stupid as hell." Bonnie snapped.

"That doesn't give you the right to act like this." Caroline said confused on what was happening.

"It doesn't but did you really expect me to sit through this whole dinner and not say how I felt."

"You didn't have to come." Damon said and received a glare from Elena for getting involved and from Bonnie.

"I wish someone would've told me that. I wouldn't be here now."

"You know where the door is." He motioned with his hands.

"Damon?" Elena said trying to get him to stop talking.

"No for once I actually agree with your boyfriend." She said with a sarcastic half smirk.

"Just talk to us Bonnie, What's really wrong?" Caroline said moving closer to her friend. Bonnie stood up and moved around the table.

"I can't don't you get it. None of you do. You just don't understand and I can't make you."

"You could try." As the words left Stefan's mouth Bonnie stared at him for a second and he could have sworn she was contemplating on whether or not to.

"I have to get out of here." She moved to the front door swiftly and was gone, leaving an empty silence. Caroline was about to follow her when Stefan held his hand up for her to stop. She hesitated but finally sat back down letting Stefan go after her.

Once he was outside he saw Bonnie leaning against her car. He walked up to her and leaned on the car beside her. She didn't look at him but she knew it was Stefan standing beside her. "I left my keys in my jacket pocket, in the manor."

He didn't say anything for a few more minutes until he felt that she was relaxed. "What was all that back there?"

"You heard me I can't stand Damon."

"Yeah but that's not the only reason. I know you Bonnie you wouldn't be this upset over Damon, especially since he hasn't done anything lately. And this development wasn't recent you have been feeling like this for a while now."

"It's funny how only you can see it and neither of my two best friends could tell until I had an outburst. I guess things happening in my life aren't that important to them anymore."

"Now we both know that's not true. They care so much."

"If that's true why is it that I barely see Elena anymore and the only time I get to hang out with Caroline is between classes at school or at cheerleading practice?"

"I can't answer that. That's something you have to talk to them about." Pause "Now are you going to tell me what's really wrong?" Stefan waited for her to answer; he could see she was taking the thought into consideration.

"It's just hard for me."

"What?"

"After the killing, hating and everything in between, it's hard for me."

"I know he did a lot to hurt you but…"

"To admit that I like Damon." Stefan stopped because her words had thrown him off.

"Wait you like Damon?"

"Not like that. I enjoy his company occasionally and I shouldn't because of everything he did to me and everyone I love. "

"I know but he's changing."

"That's what's making it so hard. I spend all this time hating him. Not only because it's natural for me to do so but because of his actions. Then the conversation at dinner just added to my anger."

"What do you mean?"

"All four of you talking about your lives."

As Stefan begin to put two and two together he sighed, "You don't like us talking about forever and eternity."

"It just reminds me that I'm running out of time with you guys and soon enough you'll all be gone with only me here."

"And Elena."

"Be serious Stefan, Elena dates vampires soon she'll be one as well."

"I see. How about I make a deal with you? Conversations about eternity are off limits. We are all going to live in the moment." She looked up with hope in her eyes.

"I'd like that. It would help me to enjoy the time I have left with you guys."

"It's settled then."

"Thank you Stefan." She pulled him into a hug. He held her back.

"Now you should talk to Caroline and Elena about this." He turned to walk back inside but Bonnie hadn't moved, holding out his hand she looked at it before she grabbed it and he lead her back into the manor.

"Wait Stefan," He turned watching her. "I can't. I can't do it." He watched as she walked away from the house leaving her car parked in their driveway.


	4. Like Old Times

**A/N:**** Hello there! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, couldn't really figure out what to write next. Then after the shame that was last episode. I needed to go to a world where everything was right. Stefan wasn't flipping a coin over Abby's life and the girls were just having a little fun. I'll be honest Stefan is my fave male character but right now me and him are on a break. At least until I get over him and his brother flipping coins to decide people's lives. **

**Anyways here's chapter 4. The girls talk and Stefan helps out the best he can, which doesn't necessarily end well for him. He kind of starts something unintentionally that will be shall I say… a war of sorts. So enjoy and hope this makes up for my absence. **

Like Old Times

Caroline was sitting in the grill having lunch with Stefan. Well she couldn't really say they were talking because she would talk and Stefan would just nod and answer with short answers. She found it kind of a annoying that he wasn't listening to her.

"Stefan?"

"Mmm?" His head rose from his drink.

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah." Caroline knew that was a lie.

"What did I just say?"

"Uhhh?"

"See I told you."

"I'm sorry Caroline you have my full attention."

"No. Now I want to know what's wrong with you. Does it have something to do with Elena and Damon?" smiling he shook his head no. "So what is bothering you so much?"

"Have you talked to Bonnie lately?"

"I've seen her but we haven't really talked since that dinner at your house. Why is she okay?"

"I think you and Elena need to talk to her." The vampire held his head up high looking over the crowd as Caroline continued to speak.

"Stefan can you just tell me what's wrong?"

"I wish I could but I think it'd be better coming from her. Just get her to talk."

"I don't like where this is going?"

"It's not really bad."

"So it is something bad?" Stefan looked through the crowd until he saw who he was looking for.

"Elena?" he said ignoring Caroline. The brunette made her way over to the two.

"Hey. Stefan you told me to meet you here? Is everything okay?"

"I thought it would be nice if we had lunch together seeing as though dinner didn't go so well last week." Elena shrugged her shoulders and sat down.

"Probably because Bonnie is not giving Damon a chance." Stefan had shaken his head at the brunette because she had no idea what was really wrong with their friend.

"Hey Guys." The blonde came up to the table greeting them with a smile.

"Matt? I didn't know you worked today?"

"Yeah I got a few more shifts added. Mortgage is still a little high."

"Sorry Matt." Elena consoled the boy with by rubbing her hands against his arm.

"I mean look at the bright side. At least I'm never bored."

"That's not really a good bright side." Caroline interjected.

"I know but it works for me. Are you ready to order?"

"No, we're waiting on one more person." The girls looked over to Stefan who was still glancing over the crowd.

"Alright I'll be back over in five minutes."

"Who else are we waiting for?"

"There she goes right there." The girls looked up to see Bonnie making her way to the table. She halted as she realized who was sitting there. "Oh no you don't."

Stefan got up stopping her before she could turn away. "You set me up?"

"You need to talk to them."

"No I don't."

"They can't change Bonnie if you don't let them know it's a problem."

"I don't want anyone to change for me."

"But they will, especially if they know why."

"Stefan why are you so nice? You know it's sickening sometimes."

"It's my gift and my curse." She smiled as Stefan led her to the table. She took a seat as the girls greeted her.

"Hi Bonnie." They spoke in unison.

"Hey." She announced giving them a smile.

"Alright now that the three of you are here, you need to talk."

"About what exactly?"

"Well Bonnie will start off. She has something to say." He looked at her. "Go head. I will be watching to make sure you're talking, too." They watched as Stefan took a seat at the bar and ordered.

The witch sighed before giving in and explaining to her friends what was wrong. "Look I love you guys. You know that right."

"Yeah."

"Of course we know that."

"Now-a-days if we ever spend time together. I feel like you guys are slipping away from me."

"Why would you think that?" the blonde vamp asked concern showing on her face.

"Elena either spends her time with Damon or at home with her Aunt Jenna. And Caroline spends it with her mom or still getting the hang of this vampire thing."

"Bonnie…"

"Look I know everybody has their lives and I understand the need to spend it with your boyfriend or family or just trying to get yourself together. I just feel like you guys forget that I'm family too. You guys are the only family I still see or have pretty much."

"How come you didn't tell us this earlier?" Elena asked placing her hand on top of Bonnie's.

"At first I thought it was best. You know Caroline is a vampire and the possibility of you becoming one is always there. I figured that maybe me just leaving it unsaid it wouldn't hurt that much when you both eventually left me here and went out into the world."

"Bon!" Caroline replied sad that her friend felt such a way. "We would never leave you?"

"Even if I became a vampire, which let's be honest is not happening anytime soon, we wouldn't be able to keep you out of our lives. It wouldn't be possible."

"I'd probably go through you grimoire to see if there was a spell you could do to be young forever. Then the three of us would literally be best friends forever." Caroline babbled ecstatic.

"Don't you ever think that we would do something rash like that?"

"Really?"

"Never in a million years?" Bonnie was excited to hear that and brought both of her friends into a hug.

"I love you guys so much." There was a giggle between the three as a gentlemen's voice interrupted them.

"Glad to see that you guys are so happy but are you ready to order?" Matt explained still smirking at his friends.

They chuckled as the girls gave the man there orders. "Oh and Stefan told me to tell you guys don't worry about your other plans. He told Damon that you were busy tonight and Sheriff Forbes thinks that you are out hunting. So now the rest of your nights are free so you guys could enjoy each other's company."

"I guess this just became a girl's night." Elena grinned at her two best friends. "So scratch the three salads and let's get some strawberry ice cream, three slices of red velvet cake, three root beer floats,"

"And fries." Caroline said smiling up at the blonde.

"Okay so buckets load of sweets and some salty fries coming up." Placing the pin behind his head he left the snickering girls to their lonesome.

* * *

Elena woke up in between her friends with Caroline's feet in her face and Bonnie's hand over her stomach. She was so relaxed and happy; it was the first time in a long time that she enjoyed being a teenage girl with her friends. Slowly moving Bonnie's hand and Caroline's feet she rolled out of bed, making sure not to wake anyone.

Always the first one to wake up out of the three, Elena looked over her sleeping friends figures. The bathroom got closer as she walked down the hall. She was brushing her teeth when the smell of blueberry pancakes filled the air. Entering the kitchen she laid eyes on Stefan cooking over the stove. It bought back lovely memories. "What are you doing in here and how did you get in?"

"I'm making breakfast and I have an extra key because I sometimes sleep on the couch when I don't want to go home." Elena looked confused for a second and then realized why he wouldn't want to be home. Usually whenever she stayed at the manor she noticed that Stefan was nowhere to be found.

"So why are you making breakfast?"

"Caroline told me that when you guys were little you use to make blueberry pancakes for breakfast and since I am trying to help you relive those days I thought I could make some pancakes, eggs, bacon, and cut up some fresh fruit."

"Wow." She was astonished.

"What?" He said not sure how to perceive the 'wow'.

"Nothing. It's just I like how you've become friends with my best friends. I mean you were always a good friend to them but now you just got even better."

"They were there for me when I needed someone so I figure I can repay them through my amazing friendship." Elena smiles at her ex as he flips the pancake onto a plate.

"Well thank you."

"For?"

"For being there for them; helping Caroline with the cheerleading team and Bonnie with expressing herself."

"No need to thank me. I don't mind. Besides I should be thanking Bonnie and Caroline. They're great to hang out with."

"I know. They have this effect on people. They make people feel like family, appreciated and loved. I wouldn't be me if it wasn't for those two." She picked up a piece of bacon and bit it.

"That sounds like them." Stefan and Elena enjoyed a comfortable silence that hadn't happened in weeks. Elena thought it felt nice and soon maybe they could be friends.

"Is that pancakes I smell?" Caroline entered the kitchen with Bonnie following close behind her.

"And bacon and eggs." The witch finished.

"Yup." Stefan answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just helping with an age old tradition, preparing breakfast for the girls who have just had their slumber party."

"Did I mention how vomit inducing it is to see you like this?" Bonnie joked. "Didn't I say you were too nice?

"I know right. When do you just not care about anything?" Caroline filled in supporting her friend.

"Your right so since you don't appreciate my how kind I am. I guess Elena and I can just eat all this food by ourselves."

"If you know what's good for you Stefan Salvatore you will put the plate of pancakes down, right now." Caroline growled causing the other three to burst out laughing.

"Yeah when Caroline is hungry if you mess with her food she gets these I want to kill people urges. And that was before she was even a vampire." Elena grinned watching as Caroline picked up a piece of bacon.

"She's right." Bonnie replied. "But before we eat there is always something we have to do."

"What's that?" He asked intrigued.

"Well the cook gets a little treat." Elena caught on to what was about to happen.

"What do I get?" The girls eyed the bowl with the pancake batter. "No."

"Come on Stefan you said you wanted to follow the slumber party tradition."

"I didn't know it included that or I wouldn't have cooked in the first place." He began backing up as the girls came closer.

"Well it's too late now." Stefan finally realized he was corned when he looked up to see he was surrounded by the three girls.

"Do you really want to do this?" The girls all traded glances before dipping their hands in the batter. "This is the last time I'm going to ask?"

They all smiled as Caroline and Bonnie placed their batter covered hands on his face smearing it and Elena poured the bowl over his head. The girls backed away laughing and high-fived each other with their clean hands.

"You know this means war right?" Stefan pointed out as he wiped the batter out of his eye.

"Bring it on, Salvatore." Bonnie urged.

"Because if it's a war you want it's a war you'll get." Caroline finished as the girls turned to the cooked food on the table. Stefan grinned as he thought, _Game on then_.

**A/N****: So Stefan helped the girls and ends up starting a prank war. This event will actually play out for a few chaps in a B-plotline as whatever other event the chapter is based on plays in the a-plotline. Do you think Stefan can handle a prank war against our girls or does Stefan have some tricks up his sleeve? Send me some ideas if you have any of some pranks they could play on each other. I'll try and use them if it fits properly.**

**Thanks for reading and sorry for any spelling or grammatical errors. Until next time.**


	5. Tyler's Party

**A/N: ****Okay so I'm updating because 3x20 had some Stefan/Bonnie and Stefan/Caroline scenes. Oh how I wished everything was so different. I'm going to need Stefan to apologize to Bonnie and fast.**

**So here is Chapter 5 hope you enjoy. And thanks to those of you fave, alerted and reviewed your awesome! I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes.**

Chapter 5

"So how do I look?" Elena asked as she turned in the purple cocktail dress.

"You look amazing. Didn't I tell you she would look amazing?"

"Yes Care you did and she does." Bonnie and Caroline stood behind Elena as she looked in the mirror. They had come over to spend time together and ended up helping her find an outfit for her date tonight with Damon.

"Good." Smoothing out the wrinkles in the dress, she looked at her friends through the mirror.

"So where's Damon taking you all dolled up?" Caroline hopped on the bed, as Elena went through her shoes trying to find a perfect match to her current outfit.

"I don't really know but he said I should were my best formal wear." As Elena continued to fumble with the dress Bonnie made her way to her friend helping her unzip it.

"Sounds fancy."

"It's going to be our first." The girls stopped and shared a shocking look, then repeated what she said to make sure they had heard clearly.

"You're first?" The two friends asked in unison.

"I mean our first outing." Laughing at the two she placed her robe on and went to hang up her dress.

"Yeah but don't you go out all the time?"

"You mean dinner at the Grill?" the girls nodded yes. "Yeah but people don't know that were dating."

"I'm pretty sure they do." Bonnie speaks eyeing Elena.

"Yeah this is a small town people talk." Elena was about to speak when she heard Caroline's phone ring. The blonde picked it up.

"Who's that?"

"A text from Stefan. He wants to know if we're meeting him at the mall or at my house."

"The mall?" The brunette glanced back wondering what was going on.

"Yeah we're going to do some last minute shopping for Tyler's party tonight." The sound of Bonnie's phone began buzzing.

"Now who's that?" Opening the mobile device she read the text quickly. "Oh."

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" The witch could hear the worry in their tones.

"No. I just forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Caroline suspiciously looks at her friend.

"I invited Matt with us."

"How did you forget to tell me that?"

"I guess it just slipped my mind."

"Well Matt and I are somewhat friends now. So it should be all good."

"That's not it."

"What there's more?" Caroline turns around preparing herself for worse new.

"Yeah he kind of invited Tyler."

"WHAT?" Caroline's eyes bugs out her head as Elena sits back smirking at Bonnie.

"Sorry."

"So my ex and the boy who I've somehow grew a crush on, who also happens to be his best friend is coming shopping with us."

"Caroline, don't worry. Matt just wants to see you happy and if Ty does that why wouldn't he mind you two being together." Elena speaks wrapping her robe tighter around her body and taking a seat on her bed.

"You think? I don't want it to be awkward for him."

"Matt's a big boy" Elena acknowledges consoling her friend.

"Besides he's going to be with Stefan, Jeremy and Me."

"Wait Jeremy's coming to." Elena looks over to Bonnie. The witch smirks as she raises her eyebrows. She had figured he'd tell his sister but she guess he must've forgotten.

"I thought he would tell you."

"Bonnie you're slipping." Caroline explains beginning to pack her things back in her purse.

"You always said the more the merrier."

"Not if you invited a whole bunch of guys on a shopping trip. They are going to be complaining."

"I promise they won't. I just want to hang out with my friends. All of them. Even though some have dates, they can't cancel or reschedule."

"There's always next time." Elena claims smiling at her best friends.

"Well we should go we only have a few hours before its time to get ready for the party call us tomorrow and tell us how it went." The blue eyed girl grabs Bonnie's hand.

"You guys have fun okay." Elena instructs while they vanish down the stairs.

"You know we will." The witch yells back.

Stefan pulled up in a parking space in front of the mall. He had received the text from Caroline to meet them here. Apparently they had another stop to make. Stepping out the car the warm sun hit his face as he took off the leather jacket he was currently wearing and placed on his sunglasses. Walking up to the entrance he took a seat. Watching as the people passed him by. He could see the joy on their faces. There was a group of girls walking out laughing with each of their hands filled with bags. Then his eyes landed on a family of five two brothers and a sister who was arguing about who was sitting in the middle on the way back. He smiled as he remembered how he and Damon use to argue when they were young. He saw a couple walk out hands intertwined as she leaned on his shoulder. He took some comfort in knowing how these people were enjoying their life, it made his heart ache for simpler times.

"Stefan what are you doing here?" he looked over to see Tyler, Jeremy, and Matt strolling over to him. "Waiting on Caroline and Bonnie?"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Because so are we."

"Are they usually late?"

"From past experience Jeremy and I agree that they'll be here as soon as they can." Stefan laughed as he slid over and the boys took a seat.

"I didn't know anyone else was coming."

"Yeah Bonnie invited me after I told her my Saturday night plans of falling asleep in front of the TV."

"And she invited me because I told her I might go out for a smoke. She didn't really want me doing that." Jeremy laughed.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked looking over to Tyler.

"What you don't like me?"

"No it's just aren't you the one throwing the party? Shouldn't you be getting it ready?"

"All I have to do is put out some liquor. The DJ won't be there until 30 min before the party starts. So I have time to waste."

"So Stefan you've been spending a lot of time with the girls lately." The brunette asked.

"I know I befriend women better than men."

"I wouldn't be complaining especially seeing the girls you call friends." Jeremy spoke getting a grin from the boys. "Speak of the devils." Stefan looked up to see Bonnie and Caroline walking up to meet them.

"Sorry were late we decided to take Bonnie's car instead of mine. So let's go shopping." Caroline beamed.

"So that'll be four burgers and fries, one grilled chicken sandwich, one chicken Caesar salad, 2 lemonades, one coke, two sprites, and one root beer?"

"Correct." Matt spoke looking at the three other bodies around him.

"See Stefan it wasn't as bad as you thought it'd be."

"I wasn't expecting it to be bad really just long."

"Besides, you and Matt seemed to be bonding. Matt here is the greatest friend you could have."

"Thanks Bon."

"What about me?" Jeremy questioned glancing at the brunette.

"I guess you're awesome to hang out with. You're more of the Emo stoner dude. But you're a pretty serious gamer and I've seen the art you've drawn laying around. So I guess you're not that bad."

"Well that sounded sincere like Matt's." Jeremy spoke sarcastically, causing Bonnie to stand behind him and place a kiss on his cheek.

"Is that better?"

"Yeah." He beamed staring at Matt who expressed amusement at the boy.

"Do we know where Ty and Caroline went?" He asked changing the subject.

"Last I saw they were walking into Abercrombie and Fitch. I sent them a text telling them the food was ordered." Bonnie checked the phone to see an incoming text message. "Caroline said they are on their way. This wasn't weird for you was it." Matt looked to Bonnie who had worry in her eyes.

"I'm okay really. Caroline and I broke up. I care about her and if Tyler's what she wants who am I to stop her. Besides what Caroline wants—"

They finished in unison "Caroline gets." Laughs broke out as the four received there drinks.

Caroline drinks the cup with the ping pong ball and Bonnie smiles victoriously. "I win third time in a row."

"It's not fair," the girl pouts "you have petite little hands to hold the ball."

"Give it up Care. Who's next?" The witch's eyes search the circle of friends that are watching her.

"Me." she looks over to see Tyler taking off his jacket.

"Get ready to get that ass whooped." she gloats as he sets up his cups.

"I wouldn't talk Bonnie just because you beat Stefan, Matt, and Caroline doesn't mean anything. Tyler has probably played this game for sport once upon a time." Jeremy declares trying to warn her that Tyler wasn't going to be an easy opponent.

"Well let's see."

It was a close call with both having only one cup left. "Well Tyler it seems you're better than I thought. Alright here we go." Holding the ball Tyler concentrates and as the ball flies through the air Bonnie watches as it heads straight for her cup and plops in the drink. "Yes." Tyler howls high fiving Matt and Stefan.

"Looks like your reign is up sweetie." Bonnie gives him an evil smirk as she picks up her drink. "Bottoms up." Downing her last drink she crumbles up the red solo cup and throws it back on the table.

"Until we meet again Lockwood."

"Of course Lady Bennett." He bows.

Caroline watches as her best friend walks off to get another drink with Matt. She had been watching as the next player up came to challenge whoever held the throne at beer pong. Glancing around the party it was a hit as always. She knew it wasn't better than any party she would ever throw but it was still good enough. As she smirks while taking a sip of her drink the presence of someone next to her was noted as she felt the body.

"Aren't you supposed to be cheering your man on?" Stefan places his arm behind her as she looks over to the ping pong table.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." He wasn't really sure what she needed to discuss but he was here to listen.

"Not in here it's too loud." Stefan raises an eyebrow.

"You do know that we have very good hearing, right?" She smiles while he reminds her of one of the perks of being a vampire.

"I know. I just…Just come on." She pulls him off the couch and leads him to Tyler's front yard. They walk into the yard until they see a bench a few feet away.

"What seems to be the problem?" He asks taking a seat and staring at the beautiful girl before him.

"It's about Tyler?" Pacing back and forth in front of him Stefan was ready for the blonde to rant.

"What about Tyler? We aren't the best of friends…we're barely even friends. So if you have to ask me how I like him I can't really answer that."

"No it's not about that. Today at the mall we…" She pauses focusing all her attention on the drink in her hand. "We kissed."

"Okay and was there a problem. Did he use too much tongue? Was there too much salvia?"

Caroline laughs, "No not any of that. It was actually really nice."

"Again I ask, what's the problem? This is what you wanted right."

"It is but something doesn't feel right. I kissed him and it felt great but there's this feeling in my gut, like I shouldn't be doing it." Stefan nodded his head as if he understood before speaking. "I think I know what it is?"

"Well can you tell me because I can't for the love of God figure it out?"

"It's because of Matt."

Caroline lowers her eyebrows not sure what Stefan is talking about. She hadn't said one thing about Matt so how had he got brought into the conversation, "he didn't do anything."

"He's what's keeping you from enjoying it. Not on purpose but because not so long ago it was him you were sharing kisses with. And a part of you feels like you are hurting him by being with someone else after you broke up with him for what you are."

"Are you saying I'm feeling guilty because after telling him I couldn't be with anyone I found someone else to be with?"

"A part of you still loves Matt right?"

"Of course." There was no denying that. Matt would always have a place in her heart.

"So maybe if you talk to Matt and you hear him say it to you maybe it would make that feeling go away. All you need is his blessing and to know it'd be okay."

Understanding was placed on her face as the corners of her mouth moved up. "Thank you Stefan."

"While I appreciate you coming to me, why not Bonnie or Elena?"

"I don't know. You were the closest I guess. You do give good advice, you know being alive for a century and all."

"Well that I can understand. I'm intelligent beyond my years." Shrugging his shoulder he was standing up when the sound of giggling fills his ear. Caroline was met by the voice of Bonnie.

"I was looking for you guys. I thought you left me stranded here with this guy." Her arm was interlocked with the other blonde's arm, who was hurt by her previous words.

"Hey!"Matt looks at Bonnie, a half a smile on his face.

"Sorry Matt." He shakes his head as he turns to the vampires near him "What's going on?"

"Nothing, just talking to Caroline about how Tyler demolished Bonnie at beer pong."

"That's funny because none of you were laughing when I beat yo asses." She smirks at the three who laughs at their friend. "Alright then." Bonnie was about to speak when the sound of her stomach caught everyone's attention. "I guess somebody's hungry."

"I could go for a quick snack." Stefan brought forth causing all eyes to land on him. "Not people actual food." They relax as Caroline speaks up.

"Let me check my jacket. I think I left some Oreo's in here."

"You left Oreo's in your jacket?" Matt suspiciously looks at her.

"Yeah I had to do something and I put them in there. I just forgot about them later." Taking out the little zip lock bag full of Oreo's she gave the bag to Bonnie.

"Here you go."

"Stefan can have some first. Caroline told me how she gets those kill people feelings when she doesn't eat." She dangles the bag in front of Stefan who doesn't hesitate to answer.

"No problem." Stefan takes the bag from Bonnie taking a cookie.

"I'll take one too." Matt said grabbing one from the bag.

"No, Matt…" Before she could stop him both Stefan and Matt where spitting out cookies.

"What the hell?" Stefan said attempting to spit out everything in his mouth. The two girls broke into laughter. Bonnie leans forward holding her stomach while Caroline did the same sitting down.

"It tastes like mints." Matt still trying to get the taste out explains.

"It's toothpaste." Caroline tries to say in the middle of laughing. "That's for giving us those bracelets that turned our arm blue."

"I didn't do it." Matt said wondering what the hell was going on.

"Sorry Matt you were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Okay so I see we're upping the ante." Stefan responded struggling to get the taste out of his mouth.

"Yup you wanted to play with us." Bonnie hugs her friend who was now standing next to her.

"I can't believe this." Stefan takes a drink of the liquor, spitting back out because it taste even worse.

Once the laughter calmed down, Bonnie looks over to see Matt checking his watch. "It's time for me to go I have to work tomorrow." Matt exclaims looking at them. "This was fun and all but now you have two people who are going to get some sweet revenge. Right after I get the taste of toothpaste and chocolate out of my mouth."

"Hey we'll walk with you." Bonnie tries to speak but was cut off with Stefan pulling her towards him.

"Caroline can walk with him you and I have to find something to get this taste out of my mouth." Caroline mouthed thank you to Stefan who was dragging Bonnie away from the duo. Once the two disappeared into the house she turned her attention back to Matt.

"You didn't have to walk with. My car is just like twenty steps away."

"I know but you never know what can happen in Mystic Falls if you're by yourself."

"I guess that's true." There was silence as Caroline kept her eyes glued to the ground while she walked. "Alright Care I know you have something to say."

"I'm that transparent huh?"

"No I just know you. So what do you need to say?" They continue walking, when she finally starts to speak.

"Look I know we're broken up but I feel like I should apologize."

"For what?"

"For telling you that I couldn't date anyone then turning around and dating someone. Your best friend at that."

"You don't need to apologize for that. I can understand. Tyler is supernatural and you want to date someone like you."

"I didn't plan on feeling like this. He just understood what I had been through and it felt nice to have someone to talk to about it."

"Are you happy?"

"What"

"Does he make you happy?"

She stops for a minute and answers, "He does."

"Then that's all that matter. I think you guys have a hard life all of you Elena, Bonnie, Tyler, Stefan, Jeremy, hell even Damon. Everybody should just do what makes them happy and not worry about what anyone else says."

"But I don't want to hurt you or anybody."

"Does no one seem to understand that I'm a big boy? I pay bills, live by myself and work. I'm practically a grown ass man." Caroline's face brightens as she listens to him.

"You know just because you're not supernatural doesn't mean you life isn't hard either. The only difference between me and you is at the end of the day you're still human and you can still have a normal life. You could leave all this behind and find happiness anywhere you wanted."

"Normal. That's funny. This is one thing I don't want you to forget. As long as you guys are here I'm going to be here. You're my family and as long as you're my family I'm going to be there for you come hell or high water, whether it is supernatural or simply natural." Caroline could feel her eyes watering up.

"Aww Care." He laughs bringing her in for a hug.

"You know Matt you're amazing." She says through blurry eyes.

"You say that but my boss won't when I'm an hour late for work tomorrow."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Now go enjoy yourself. And tell Tyler if he hurts you in any way I don't care if he's a werewolf he better watch out for Matt Donovan."

"I will." She watches as he get into his truck and drives off down the road.

"Have you guys seen Caroline?"

"Yeah she was outside talking to Matt." Bonnie answers. "She should be back in soon." Tyler plops down on the couch beside Bonnie. While people where still dissipating from his party, he realizes that he has to clean all this stuff up. Going to the kitchen and grabbing the box of trash bags he enters the room again to see his friends still lounging on the sofa.

"Are you guys going to help me clean up or just sit?" the wolf had a big black trash bag picking up red cups lying everywhere.

"This ain't my party." Jeremy gulps his drink.

"Don't be an ass Jeremy."Bonnie retorted getting up to help Tyler, who was followed by Stefan. "Fine. But only because you're my ride home."

Tyler was grabbing another trash bag when Caroline appeared in the now empty living room. "Hey." She ran to his arms and planted a kiss on him. "What was that for?"

"Because I can." The two smiled as he placed another kiss on her lips, only coming up for air.

"Alright love birds it's time to go." Bonnie speaks causing Caroline to pull away.

"Uh I forgot to tell you. I'm staying the night with Tyler." Her hands are interlocked behind his neck as she turns her head to speak to her friend.

"Are you going to have sex? Jeremy asked from the backseat of Stefan's car.

"No. I just want to spend the night with him. Is that so wrong." Caroline defends herself from her nosey friends.

"No. I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." Bonnie speaks but the blond vamp had gone back to making out with the wolf. "Well okay then."

Rolling up the window Jeremy shook his head as he leaned up against the window. "They fucking." He said nonchalantly as Bonnie and Stefan laughed. "What? They are?"

Bonnie shook her head as Jeremy pulled on his hoodie and began to doze off.

"Did you have fun today?" Stefan quickly looked to Bonnie to make sure she wasn't talking to Jeremy.

"It was fun."

"I know you aren't used to doing things like that."

"I know I put off this visage of me being a loner but I do things like shop and party occasionally."

"Yeah but you do it alone. It's not the same with a group of people." Bonnie eyes focused back on the road before her, when she notices something different that she forgot to ask early. "Where'd you get this car? I thought you only owned that red Porsche?"

"I have that and this 1967 Chevy Impala."

"I forgot you and Matt do have an affinity for old cars."

"Some people love shoes, I love classic automobiles." She grinned while Stefan was pulling up in front of Bonnie's house. "Thank you Stefan. Make sure you get Jer home safe. He's still a baby."

"I can hear you." Jeremy lifted his head. Stefan smirked as Bonnie shut the door.

"Goodnight guys."

"Night Bonnie." Jeremy said from the backseat. Stefan got out and made sure Bonnie got inside before coming back to the car.

"All Right Jeremy you can get in the front." When there was silence he looked in the back to see Jeremy had fallen asleep already. "Great. I hope he knows he's going to have to wake the hell up because I'm not carrying his ass in." Stefan looked in the mirror to see if he would wake up. They were in front of the Gilbert residence when he checked to see if Jeremy was still asleep. Slapping the man on the shoulder Jer moaned causing Stefan to wonder what the boy was dreaming about. "We're here. Get up." The boy made no movements as Stefan shamefully shook his head. "This is the last time I'm driving you anywhere you can get drunk." He lunges the male over his shoulder and proceeds to the front door.


	6. Pranks on High Alert

**A/N:**** I don't know how long it's been since I updated. But I had the nerve to finish a few chapters from this story. Seems since everything sucks for my babies on the show right now; Stefan being at the bottom of a lake, Bonnie Dead (don't get me started on that), and well Caroline isn't as bad as the other two but she has been without Tyler for a while. So here is a little fun chapter. I was going to spread the pranks out throughout the chapters but I needed them to have some fun. Hope you Enjoy!**

_Pranks on High Alert_

Stefan moved to his locker and opened it to put his books away. It was the end of the day at Mystic Falls high and he was ready to get out of here. He had to meet Bonnie and Caroline for cheerleading practice and really wanted to hurry up and get this whole thing over with. He was met with someone's hand slapping his back. "Hey man what's up?" the blonde man asked catching up with him.

"Nothing. Getting ready to meet Bon and Caroline." Stefan acknowledged the man while walking away.

"I forgot you were a cheerleader during the off season."

"I'm just doing it this one time and that's it."

"Hey man I'm not judging you. I would've tried out for the off season but Tyler wouldn't let me live it down. I wanted to see if that experienced mind of yours had come up with anything diabolical to do to the girls yet."

"I've got a few ideas."

"I still want in. Payback is payback."

"You know what I think I have an idea to do. Are you busy now?" Matt shook his head no as Stefan led the man to cheerleading practice.

*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B *C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*

"No. No."

"What's wrong now Caroline?"Bonnie commented a bit annoyed. They had been going over the same two steps for about an hour now and though she knew her friend meant the best she wanted to strangle her.

"I don't know I think we should go back to the high V instead of clapping twice." She demonstrated.

"You're Captain for a reason." One of the cheerleaders said sarcastically.

"Speaking of why Caroline is Captain where is Coach Jones anyway?" Sara had asked arms crossed.

"I think she was in the locker room." Another cheerleader answered for her.

"What do we need Coach for. I'm doing fine. I mean we've been doing great ever since Stefan got on the team and whose idea was that."

"Relax Caroline we just have to talk about the trip again to make sure we have everything we need." Her best friend attempted to calm her down.

"Alright, twenty minute break. Do what you need to do." She waved off the team who dispersed across the field, the bleachers and some back inside.

"So Bonnie, are you ready for Florida? It's going to be some hotties down there." Smiling over at the witch Caroline gave her a flirtatious grin.

"More for me, aren't you and Tyler going steady now?"

"Bonnie this isn't the 50's." Her witchy friend laughs at her. "It's not like I can't look at all the eye candy that will be down there. I mean its Miami."

"You say so Care. What about you Stefan you excited?" Glancing at the quiet male sitting behind them they both turned to him wanting to know his answer.

"Been to Florida before its okay." He drank from his water bottle, glancing at the girls as he spoke.

"Way to kill my Miami buzz." Caroline sighed as she sat on the bleacher.

"Sorry, but I'm sure we'll all have a good time." He wanted to reassure them.

"You bet your ass we are." Caroline was placing her feet on the bleacher when she saw Matt coming towards them.

"Guys talking about your upcoming trip." He inquired nonchalantly.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Who wouldn't be excited to leave this place? At least for a while."

"You have a point." Bonnie easily agreed walking over to the blonde.

"But that's not why I came over. I was passing the vending machine and the thing broke it gave me like four Gatorade's. I figured since you were out here you might like one."

"I'd like one." Bonnie moved over to grab one. "Hey look they have our favorite colors Orange and Blue."

"Hold on a minute Bon. Matt where'd you say you got these from again." Caroline interrogated.

"The vending machine on the side of the school." He made sure to stare her directly in the eye to not give off any type of vibe.

"I don't trust them Bonnie." Squinting her eyes at Matt then Stefan, who raised his hand as if he had nothing to do with this, Caroline took the bottle from Bonnie. The witch eyed the vampire not knowing what was wrong with the girl.

"You know I am really hurt by that acquisition a friend just can't get his friends a drink." Caroline wasn't given in to that. "Here Stefan." Handing Stefan his Gatorade he opened it and drank some.

"Nope, I think Bonnie and I will just drink the water we bought."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Bonnie gave the Gatorade back to Stefan and Matt as she and Caroline went to grab the water bottles. "Thought you could get us? It's not going to be that easy."

"I figured." Stefan spoke taking another drink of the Gatorade. As the girls drank he watched as their faces changed. "But it's not impossible."

As the girls spit out the drink the boys high fived one another. "Salt in the water. I'm ashamed. Really Stefan this is what you came up with."

"I know it could be better but that's why we bought the Gatorade's figured you'd need something to drink since we kind of destroyed your water." Stefan took both of the bottles and handed them to the girls. Bonnie was about to open the bottle when she noticed the top had already been removed. "Wait a minute. Was that just a set up to another prank?"

"No. We're honestly trying to give you something to get the salty taste out of your mouth."

"Give us your bottles."

"What?"

"Yeah we'll take those."

"Fine." The boys handed the girls there half empty bottle. They watched as the two drank the rest of their drinks. "Didn't save any for us."

"Here you can have these tainted Gatorade's. Besides we have to get back to practice. Five minutes is up." Bonnie and Caroline walked away leaving Stefan and Matt.

"How long do you think it'll take?" He asked a smile on his face.

"I'll give it a few hours." Stefan said victoriously as he walked back to cheerleading practice.

*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B *C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*

Bonnie had been sitting at the bar waiting for Stefan and Caroline. The green-eyed vamp had invited them to dinner at the grille to apologize over there prank. But what he didn't know was that Bonnie and Caroline had an idea ready to use on him whenever they needed. "There they go." Matt said glancing to Stefan and Caroline walking into the grille.

"Hey what took you so long?"

"My mom wanted to talk to me about my grades in school." Caroline rolled her eyes. "I mean it's not like I'm going to need it really."

"You never know," Stefan spoke. "And that's me speaking from experience."

"Let's just eat okay. Matt I'll have a root beer."

"Tea for me."

"I'll take a sprite." Stefan said as they sat at the bar.

"You know Stefan I'm still embarrassed for you for that prank earlier. I mean I thought you'd be smarter than that." Caroline placed her purse on the table going through it until she found her phone.

"Yeah but even I have bad ideas once in a while."He continued to act as if his plan hadn't worked.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Bonnie can you come with me?"

"Yeah I have to go anyway." Stefan smiled at the two as they left the table. He saw Matt walk up to him and take a seat.

"So do you think they'll notice?"

"I'm sure they will." He said smiling. A minute later Stefan could see the girls coming to him. Once they stood in front of him.

"So you put food coloring in our Gatorade's didn't you?" Bonnie asked slightly impressed. "To make us pee a different color?"

"What can I say I'm good when I'm dedicated?" Stefan nodded at Matt from across the room who smiled at the two girls. "So what's that Bonnie and Caroline – 1, Stefan and Matt - 2."

"Alright it looks like you can't be trusted."

"This is war Caroline. You can't trust anyone." Stefan smiled as he leaned back in the chair not realizing Caroline and Bonnie's mind was whirling with ideas.

*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M* B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*

Stefan opens his eyes to see his brother standing in the hall. Turning over he looks at the clock to see it is 6:15 a.m. "It's too early in the morning Damon? What do you want?"

"I think there are some people here to see you."

"Who?"

"I think it's better if you come see for yourself." His brother told him hinting that he follow him.

"Damon I don't have time for these games." Turning away from his brother and pulling the covers over his head.

"Just get your ass out the bed and come see what I'm talking about." Stefan pulls the covers off and drags his feet to the floor to stand. Following his brother he makes it to the front door to see about 50 people standing in his house. "How much for this antique clock?" An elderly woman about sixty asks.

"Why the hell are these people in my house?" Damon asks Stefan.

"I don't know." He answers truthfully.

"They keep asking for you."

"You're Stefan Salvatore right?"

"Yes."

"Well you put an ad in the paper about a yard sale that started at 6 a.m." She speaks to him while still looking at the items lying around.

"No I didn't." He clarified.

"Yes you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He looked up to see his brother talking to the other folks in the house, most likely trying to get them to get out.

"Here I bought it with me." The old woman pulled out the newspaper to reveal the section circled that had his info and said come on in our doors always open.

"Stefan we're not selling any of this stuff." Damon spoke walking up to his brother.

"I'll give you seventy five dollars for the photo."

"You don't even know the people in it." Damon pointed out starting to get annoyed with the woman.

"I don't want the picture just the frame." This seemed to put Damon over the edge.

"Get out. Everybody out." Damon screamed.

The lady rolled her eyes at the fuming blue eyed vampire before mumbling under her breath. "This is the worst yard sale I've ever been to." Once everyone was gone Stefan headed back to his room to see the screen on his phone was light up. Picking it up he took out his phone to see a message.

-Wanted to come to the sale but it was too early. How'd it go? - Caroline

Stefan smirked as he glanced over the text. "Good one."

*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M* B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*

"One minute." Matt groaned walking into his living room. He hadn't meant to sound mean but his phone wouldn't stop ringing for the past 30 minutes. After the next knock Matt swung the door open.

"Hello sir I'm here about the ad in the paper." Taking in the attire of the main he was dressed very formal suit tie, briefcase the whole shebang.

"What ad?" He moaned trying to wake his self up still.

"You're selling you home right?" The teen looked at the man confused as hell.

"No, I'm not selling my home. What gave you that idea?"

"Well it says here that you are and the best times to reach you are at 8 am at home or call your house number."

"What?" Snatching the paper from him he looked over the ad, "I didn't do this."

"Well someone must have. It's a very cruel joke to play." Once he looked up he realized just who it was.

* B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B* C*S*M*B*C*S*M*B*C*S*M*

"Do you think it worked?"

"I know it did for Stefan. I stopped by this morning. We should expect retaliation soon." Caroline brought forth while fixing her hair in the mirror in Bonnie's car.

"Oh I'm ready for anything they have to throw at us." Bonnie pulled into a parking space making sure she got the spot before the oncoming car. "What do you think they have in mind?"

"I don't know but at least we bought ourselves some time to relax." They strolled into the building to see Matt and Stefan at the vampire's locker "So how was your morning guys." Caroline interrupted before both girls burst into laughter.

"I'll give you that one but I wouldn't be so relaxed and happy right now." Stefan leaned against the locker next to his crossing his arms trying to be unfazed by their taunting.

"What you have something planned already don't' you?" The blonde cheerleader inquired not buying his act.

"Just make sure you're watching your backs." Matt finished including himself in the conversation.

"You should be watching yours. Who's to say that's all we have planned for today." The girls smirked.

The boys walked away in separate directions as Caroline walked to her locker. "Hey guys." Elena said walking up to Bonnie and Caroline. "I heard the prank you pulled on Stefan this morning."

"Yeah we did an awesome job but we have more tricks up our sleeves."

"I'm sure you do. Are you guys going to lunch?"

"Yeah let me put my things in my locker." Caroline said.

"Elena can you walk with me?" the witch asked interlocking their arms together.

"If it isn't my favorite girl." Tyler walked up to put his arms around her waist.

"I've missed you."

"I saw you yesterday." She reminded him.

"What I can't miss my girlfriend?"

"I guess so. Are you going to lunch?"

"No I've got art class."

"How about I walk you to class."

"Fine let me put my books up first." Caroline began to put in her combination as she continued speaking to Tyler. "Maybe you could come over lat—what the hell?" The blonde vampire spoke as dirt began falling out of the locker and onto her.

"Uh I can't believe these fools. I'm not scared of dirt."

"Caroline." Tyler said slowly. "I'm about to tell you something and I don't want you to scream." She looked down and realized there were water bugs, worms, hissing roaches, and spiders crawling up and down her leg.

"AHHHHHHH!" she screamed jumping up and down. "GET THEM OFF. GET THEM OFF. "

"Alright be still."Tyler cooed wiping and squishing a few of the bugs off his girlfriend.

"What the hell was that?" The werewolf asked having no idea what was going on.

"That was the sound of me beating Stefan and Matt's asses. Those two are finished." She said shaking the dirt out of her hair.

"Sounds like operations Bugsy was a success." Matt said while stepping out of the shower. He and Stefan had just come from gym and had a few minutes before their next class started.

"Why is it called operation bugsy?" Stefan spoke up so his friend could hear.

"It's what I always called them. No one knew that except my mom, sister and Elena."

"Hopefully I'm the last person you tell that to." Stefan retorted while still in the shower. Matt dried his hair as he turned to go to the mirror. Laying it on the top of his head he saw Stefan step out the shower and walk towards him. His eyes widened as he laid them on his friend.

"What color was your hair when you woke up today?" He inquired getting a confused look from the vampire.

"What kind of question is that?" Matt pointed to the mirror. Stefan slowly looked in the mirror. His eyes growing in diameter the longer he looked. "Are you kidding me?"

"Dude your hairs green and your eyebrows. All the hair on your body is green." Matt's body rolled over in laughter looking at his friend. "You're like the incredible hulk." When he stood back up he saw Stefan smile.

"Looks like they got you too." Matt turned in the mirror to see his hair was an azure blue.

"All hell. Man." He said running his fingers through his hair. "At least it's just my hair and not my whole body. Why is your whole body green?"

"I have a shampoo that doubles as body wash."

"Maybe you shouldn't" he laughed "I feel like the girls are really kicking our asses in this competition."

"We should be better. I mean we both are younger siblings. This shouldn't be so hard." The two walked into the locker room getting looks from their classmates. They decided to ignore them and deal with the problem at hand.

"Something else tells me that week of silence we had is coming back in full force today." Stefan mumbled while in his gym locker.

"Which means?" Matt wants to know while he grabs his shirt.

"We have a long day to go."

"Alright this has got to stop." Alaric said staring at his four students. He looked at each of them and they all looked a mess. "Stefan you look like the green giant and Caroline you still have glitter and dirt all over your face and hair. Bonnie you have yellow and purple paint all over you clothes."

"That's not paint." Bonnie clarified looking down at her clothes.

"I don't even want to know. Matt…" Alaric stopped to look over the boy He really wasn't that bad except the blue hair and weird smell. "You aren't as bad as these three." Matt smiled to show his pink teeth. "Okay I take it back. You all look a damn mess. So whatever kind of prank war this is you are all calling a truce right now."

"But Mr. Saltzman…" Caroline started.

"I'm all for having fun and I'm actually glad you guys are enjoying normal teenage stuff but you all need to be scrubbed from head to toe and should be soaked in the shower or bath for a few minutes."

"I guess that's a stalemate." Caroline got up and faced the boys. "Shake on it."

"Caroline, take the buzzer off of your hand." Alaric pleaded shaking his head.

"Fine." She answered defeated. The four shook hands. "Good now I got the four of you out of detention but you have to clean up all the messes you made today."

"Thanks Ric." Stefan said standing up. "But be honest who do you think really won."

"Oh the girls got you on this one. Stefan your green and Matt well he looks a mess." Again the hunter eyed his student.

"It's not that bad." He said. "Okay the girls won but where did you get all these ideas from."

"Hey Ric, I –nice." Jeremy said looking at his four friends.

"Jeremy." Matt and Stefan said figuring out the girls ally.

"Yup I'm the accomplice. I used to play tricks like these on Elena and Aunt Jenna when I was younger." He smiled looking over the guys and girls "You all look and smell disgusting."

"Well good you can help them clean up." Ric said pointing to the cleaning tools. He walked out leaving them to it.

"I can't believe Jeremy was the mastermind behind this whole thing." Stefan answered moving to grab the bucket and mop.

"Being a younger sibling to a girl has its pros. Though let's be honest you guys did an amazing job as well." The five friends grin at each other as they grab cleaning tools and head into the halls to clean up their mess.

**A/N: Hoped you enjoyed! Next chapter a little secrecy is going to come up for one of our characters. Are they hiding something bad or good? That'll be shown at the beginning of the chapter. See you then.**


	7. Got a Secret

**A/N: So the beginning takes places a few days after the last chapter and the last half takes place three weeks later. Sorry for any errors. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Bonnie is sitting at the Mystic Grille with Matt who is about to get off work in a few hours. They had planned on going to a movie tonight but hadn't decided which genre they wanted to see. All they knew was they wanted to stay away from the horror. Enough of that was already in their day to day lives. She was going to go out with Elena and Caroline tonight but they had plans with their respective boyfriends. Bonnie couldn't be mad at them, if she had a boyfriend she would've blew herself off. She was happy for them though. They both had men in their lives that loved them and would protect them at any cost.

Sometimes she just wished she could have that. Go out with a boyfriend instead of her friends. But she didn't look down too much about going out with Matt. She was lucky to have a friend like him. He was like her older brother who she harmlessly flirted with on occasion. She loved Matt just as much as she loved her other two best friends. He was always there for her no matter what and though he didn't necessarily agree with the things she did to save her friends he let her make her mistakes but would help out anyway he could at the end of the day.

She saw him cleaning one of the booths in the corner, making his way over to her. "Bonnie I'm so sorry. Jeremy wasn't feeling well so he had to go home early and I had to take over his shift."

"So does that mean we can't go to the movies tonight?" She inquired leaning on her arm.

"I'm sorry Bon. I can make it up to you."

"It's fine Matty. I'll just go home and marathon Pretty Little Liars."

"How about I treat you to a free dinner?"

"Yes Matt because what I want right now is something I eat every day." She smiles as he is about to walk away.

"I didn't say I didn't want it. Free food is free food." Matt laughs as he kisses Bon on the check. "Donovan I want the good stuff too." She says as he walks into the back kitchen.

She is sipping her drink when she notices someone sitting next to her. Glancing from the corner of her eye he's looks cute. Very cute but she doesn't want to say anything. "I know you're staring at me."

"It was that obvious huh?" She gave up trying to be sneaky. Turning to face him he really was hot.

"I could feel your eyes on my back. Not that I'm not flattered." He looked her up and down. She knew he was taking her in. "You are quite alluring."

Bonnie couldn't help but show her crooked smile. "Do you mind if I join you for dinner?" What was she suppose to say no. She was alone maybe in the back of her mind it told her to be wary of handsome strangers but hell if he was trouble Bonnie could take care of herself. "Sure why not." He took the seat next to her as the rest of the night began.

* * *

Music echoed through the room as the blonde looked at her outfit in the mirror. Turning from side to side she looked at the two people sitting behind her in the reflection. They weren't really paying attention to her and it annoyed her because that's the reason she had invited them. Placing her hand on her hip, eyes still boring into the both of them neither looked up. She looked at the vampire lying across her bed with his back up against the board reading through an old book and the witch next to him sitting with her legs crossed going through her grimoire. "Does this look right?"

Not another peep from the two. Dropping her clothes she speeds past them to grab their respective distractions. The two looked up finally realizing their friend was talking to them. "I think it looks perfect." Stefan said trying to pretend like he knew what she was talking about. "Which one do you like best? Green and black or purple and green?"

"The red pleated skirt with the white and blue and nude pumps." Bonnie answered surprising Stefan and Caroline. "I can multitask. Besides you were holding the outfit up for like ten minutes staring at it."

"That's what I was going to say." Caroline rolled her eyes at Stefan who jumped on Bonnie's wagon.

"Yeah right. What are you guys doing anyway? I called you over here to help me with an outfit for my first official date night with Tyler."

"I knew it would take a while so I bought something to do." Going back to looking at her grimoire, the witch let them continue to be background noise.

"I didn't know what to expect." The vampire answered honestly.

"Yeah you were last minute. I had called Elena but she was busy."

"Thanks." Stefan sarcastically spoke crossing his ankles.

"That's not the point. Thank you Bonnie for you help." She changed the subject back to the outfit and what exactly to wear. The idea Bonnie had given her was great and it looked super cute on her. She just wasn't sure.

"No problem. Where is Tyler taking you anyway?

"He said it was a surprise."

"What if he takes you like mini golfing or something?" Stefan moved so that he could see Caroline's entire outfit clearly.

"So are you saying I should change my outfit?" She was about to panic sensing her friends distress Bonnie placed the grimoire down giving Caroline her full attention.

"Yeah, maybe wear those ripped up jeans and some black flats instead." Bonnie and Caroline stared shocked at Stefan. "I was best friends with Lexi you don't think I learned a little something."

"I agree with Stefan." Bonnie decided.

Strolling into the closet she started changing her clothes. "What are you guys doing tonight?"

"I will probably go home and marathon Suits season 1 and 2." Bonnie answered honestly though this startled her friends. They had heard her say she was going to marathon so many shows. She never had plans to go out. This was the fifth show she was apparently "catching up on". Stefan told Caroline it wasn't that bad, but Caroline she worried about her dear comrade.

"Stefan? And please don't tell me you're going to write in your stupid journal."

"I'm offended but no. I was going to go to the movies and see what's playing."

"So you guys don't have anyone else to hang out with?" Bonnie and Stefan could hear her rattling with something in her closet, probably adding something extra to her outfit.

"Look I like Stefan and all but there is so much time a person can spend with someone without going insane, especially this one."

"I'm fun." Stefan argued.

"We are not going to discuss how you're not." Bonnie disputed against him, facing the man with a smile on her face.

"Says the girl who is spending her fifth night catching up on all these shows." Caroline could hear the two bickering. Rolling her eyes she cleared her throat and walked out the closet. This had got them quiet before Bonnie began again.

"Anyways Care, enjoy your night and call me afterwards and tell me everything." Bonnie hugged her friends good bye as she left the two vampires.

"Does something seem off about Bonnie?" Stefan inquired.

"Like what? You mean besides the fact she stays cooped up in her house watching TV all the time." Caroline asked going over the outfit her friend had suggested.

"I don't know. It's something different. She seems different." He got off the bed standing behind Caroline who was putting the finishing touches on her outfit. "You do look great."

"Thank you Stefan. Look I know you worry about her sometimes, we all do but Bonnie's a big girl." The sound of a knock at the door hurried her conversation up. "Now Stefan it may seem like I'm kicking you out—"

"You are." He said already knowing what was about to happen.

"Alright but I have to get ready. So enjoy your movie night."

"Bye Caroline." he spoke exiting the Forbes residence.

_Three Weeks Later_

Caroline sat in the library at 10 o'clock in the morning on a Sunday. She didn't want to be here but she had no choice. Mrs. Bateman gave out these group assignments that were due tomorrow. It would have been done but people were busy with their own lives. She was lucky she knew everyone in her group. This was the only class all of her friends were in and it happened to be one of her favorites because of that reason. As the phone vibrated in her pocket she looked down to see a text from Elena.

I'm running a little late. I'll be there in five minutes. :D

She placed the phone back down as the voice called for her attention. The blonde gave her a smile before taking a seat. "Where is everyone else?"

"Elena just texted me she should be here in five minutes. I haven't spoken to Bonnie, Stefan, or Tyler yet." She looked through her phone to make sure she hadn't missed a message from any of them. Maybe they had forgotten. She had hoped that wasn't the case. Looking over to Matt she could see he looked tired.

"I talked to Ty yesterday he said he'd be here." Matt pulled out his phone to check to make sure he hadn't gotten any messages either.

"So I'm sure they are coming." He assured her. "You don't look like you want to be here?"

"Honestly I don't. I'd prefer to be at home in bed watching TV."

"I know that feeling. Sunday's the only day I get the whole day to myself. Why are we meeting on Sunday again?"

"Well besides the fact you have to work 6 days out the week. Tyler had to do some make-up for another class. I don't really know what's been going with Bonnie, and Elena works with her Aunt Jenna which kept her busy."

"So only you and Stefan had the free time?" He started to pull items out of his book bag.

"I guess you could say that. I tried to meet up with him to at least start but he kept saying that something had come up."

"Something supernatural?" He asked. Ever since Matt had found out about them and the supernatural he was constantly worried about them.

"I don't know."

"Well we can ask them now." She turned around to the rest of the group approaching her.

"So sorry we're late." Tyler apologized taking a seat next to his girlfriend.

"It doesn't matter you're here now." The vampire stated.

"Let's just get started." Bonnie took a seat beside Matt and pulled out all the notes she had. "So where are we starting."

They had been working for an hour when Tyler noticed that Bonnie was barely paying attention to what they were discussing. He leaned over and saw her texting someone on her phone. "This is going to sound rude," he whispered.

"Then don't say it." Bonnie retorted.

"Everyone you know is here. Who are you texting?" She put her phone back in her pocket and picked up her pen.

"Yet you still said it. You know I do have friends outside of you guys."

"Like who?" Tyler's curiosity got the better of him.

"Does it matter?"

"It doesn't but to me whoever it is has you full attention when it should be on helping us at least get a B on this project."

"I'm paying attention." The sound of her phone vibrating told him otherwise. He saw the others staring at them but didn't say anything.

"Alright whatever you say Bon." Tyler got up to find another book as Bonnie put the phone down.

Stefan and Caroline looked over at the two eavesdropping on the conversation. "You don't think Bonnie's hiding something?"

"No I don't. Maybe she found a new hobby. I don't care what it is as long as she keeps smiling like she has for the three weeks I don't care." Stefan could understand that Caroline was okay with Bonnie being happy. She didn't need to know exactly why and thought that Bonnie would tell them whenever she was ready.

**A/N: So we know (or think you know) the secret Bonnie is keeping. But it is starting to bother Stefan. Tyler and Caroline are doing well as a new couple and Matt well he just wants some rest. Thanks for reading until next chapter.**


End file.
